(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Faster-Than-Nyquist (FTN)-based transmitting/receiving method and apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A general communication system uses a Nyquist pulse shaping method for transmitting a signal without an inter-symbol interference. The Nyquist pulse shaping method is a pulse shaping method for achieving a maximum data rate at a given bandwidth without the inter-symbol interference. However, the Nyquist pulse shaping method has a limited transmission speed. To improve the problem, an FTN transmission technique has emerged.
The FTN transmission technique is a method for making a pulse shaping period faster while maintaining a pulse shaping form given by a frequency bandwidth as it is to transmit a signal. The FTN transmission technique inevitably causes an inter-symbol interference (ISI) in a transmission signal but may more increase the transmission speed of the transmission signal than the Nyquist pulse shaping method at the same bandwidth.
As such, the FTN transmission technique may increase the transmission speed but inevitably causes the ISI. Therefore, there is a need to remove the ISI in a receiving apparatus.
The receiving apparatus knows an artificial interference pattern due to an FTN transmission parameter and therefore may remove the ISI in the received signal. That is, the receiving apparatus may generate a reference signal including the artificial ISI due to the FTN in the original data and compare the received signal with the reference signal to recover data without interference. In this case, as a comparison length of the received signal with the reference signal including the ISI is getting longer and longer, the accuracy is increased to improve receiving performance, but complexity may be greatly increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.